narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kara Ri
Appearance In her original body Kara was quite a beauty. With long, sleek black hair framing her oval face decorated with onyx, cat-like eyes in somewhat deep sockets. Her brows were neatly tended, thin and black. She had a thin button nose and similarly thin lips. After her rebirth however she noticed that she lacked any colour whatsoever, and her body looked a pale blue-grey. Similar colours exist in her hair and eyes. The bone structure however is mostly the same, as is the masic musculature and fat reserves, meaning Kara holds her willowy build. Usually Kara is seen in a pair of loose fitting black trousers with the standard white Kumogakure shin guards with boots in the same colour. On her upper body she wears a sleeveless dark blue top, the Kumogakure forearm protectors and a forehead protector is tied around her left upper arm. History Several years before the third shinobi war Kara's mother, Nanba, was sent out on a mission to koonohagakure to kidnap a certain shinobi from this village. During this mission the woman was pregnant, but she went regardless since she was confident that her abilities in Storm Release would allow her to safely execute the mission. Despite her own skill the mission was a failure, and she was infected with an unnamed disease-type technique. The disease would slowly kill her cells over the course of months. Kara wasn't yet born when the disease started to degrade her limbs. Medical-nin were at a loss of how to heal the affliction and ultimately decided to euthanize her and recover the baby. Nanba's final words were used to name the child Kara. Thus Kara was born. Prematurely, small and underweight, many people wondered if she'd live and more decided he was allready dying. Kara surprised them all by not dying in the first year of his life and led a rather normal life from there on out. At the age of six she entered the Kumogakure ninja academy where she was soon revealed to be profficient in both Water Release and Lightning Release techniques. Many of the teachers expected Kara to awaken her mother's kekkei genkai but Kara wasn't satisfied with lacking results from his training and soon gave up on the training. Over time she started to wonder why she didn't have a mother, and asked her father for an explanation. He explained about her mother's death and the perils of working as a shinobi. Confronted with the dangers her lifestyle held Kara soon developped an interest into medical ninjutsu. After asking for training in this section she started to train in Chakra control in preparation for medical ninjutsu. This greatly helped her out in the ninja academy as the more fine control made learning new techniques easier. Kara graduated top of her class at the age of eleven and subsequently continued to train in medical ninjutsu for two more years under the tutelage of the village elders. After this time she's managed quite impressive feats of chakra control and medical ninjutsu. When she was satisfied in her abilities as a medical ninja she finally went to the raikage and asked to be put in a team. Her superior chakra control and medical training made the missions she was assigned significantly easier and she usually sped through them. During her travels she's refined her chakra control into the fine point strike, a technique styled after the third raikage's Hell Stab. In preparation for the chunin exams Kara researched the subject of the strongest technique she knows in an effort to reverse engineer the effects. To this effort she removed her mother from her grave and healed the wounds. ÏIn response to this, the dormant disease-technique fired up once more and was thus made available for examination. From these experiments she learned to lay the foundations of body release by combining water release and yang release. Armed with these new techniques she was confident in herself and entered the chunin exams. During the exams she was a pillar for her team with powerful techniques and healing capabilities. After the exams she was promoted to Chunin. After these exams Kara once more became obsessed with progressing her own research and development of her body release techniques. Using herself as a test subject and having other shinobi attack her, or using animals as targets for more offensive uses. In her continued development of this artificial kekkei genkai Kara accidentally infected herself with the same disease as her mother died from. She knew it in time and set around to working on curing herself, though ultimately gave up on this persuit. Instead the kunoichi gave up on saving herself and started on creating a clone of herself. To this end she asked the fourth Raikage for financial aid in this costly venture, though she left his office empty handed. So instead she stole a large sum of money from Kumogakure to fund this experiment and set it off in secret. After the clone started to grow she began to research sealing techniques to connect her mind to her new body. After days of research she found none that didn't require a specific object or tailed-beast levels of power to catch on. As a result she used the stolen money to list an escort mission with Konohagakure specifically requesting a yamanaka member. While the leaf ninja were busy escorting her, disguised as an old lady, Kara slowly infected them all with a disease and convinced the Yamanaka clan member to teach her some techniques relating to telepathy. After letting them go she tried to pay them nevertheless and after dispatching them started work on a technique to pass her conscience on to the still developing clone body. After casting the technique her own chakra worked to accelerate development on the body while she chose to stay unconscious during the proces. After being reborn in her clone body she began to wonder what to do next. She'd gone against the village's Kage and left the village, by all means she was now a rogue ninja and hunted down to be killed on sight. Fortunately for her the clone was flawed and missed any sort of detail, leaving her inrecognizable. Still, in an effort to atone for her sins she completed various bounties to get a significant amount of money to repay Kumogakure for the damages. She spent half a year hunting bounties before coming into contact with the Basilisks and learning sage mode from them. With this technique on her side Kara continued to hunt more lethal shinobi and quickly collected enough money. After this she returned to Kumogakure. Here she asked the fourth Raikage to join the village once more and swore to repair all damages to Kumogakure. The Raikage issued her to also cease development of any new body style techniques and swear unquestioning obedience to him. She left the office that day with a new forehead protector, knowing full well that her next transgression might cost her her life. While she never continued research into Body release techniques, she did start development on soul release techniques to enhance whatever body release techniques she allready had developped. personality In the past Kara was a rather sociable person with a kind and supporting demeanor. With these traits she's made plenty of friends in her formative years and gotten used to the constant presence of friends and rivals. In the academy she was also a polarizing character for the teachers on account of her hard-working demeanor on one hand and general witty attitude on the other. From this young age she's allready shown the amazing determination and perfectionism that'd lift her up in years to come. As she grew older and eventually replaced her body, her personality changed as well. During the years of isolation she's grown a fair bit more quiet and introverted. The constant panic associated with being a missing-nin also helped to make Kara make desicions faster, albeit possibly less informed. This is further added to by the sense of immortality that comes with her new body. Having lived in isolation for quite a while she's changed quite a bit since rejoining Kumogakure. Years of living alone have made her more open and extroverted again, as well as more open-minded about other people's lives. She's also developped a trend of apologizing for many things and a deep loyalty to her home village, as well as a sense of sympathy for Konohagakure. Ablilities Taijutsu Due to the heavy attention Kara has spent on Chakra control she's spent less time on developing taijutsu techniques. Her cloned body did little to offset this disadvantage, as it required getting used to the new body and thus reset any training in the discipline. Nevertheless this weaknes has been mitigated by use of Body Release: Cellular Mutation or the Fine Point Strike. Genjutsu With perfect Chakra control and sensory capcity using genjutsu came easy to Kara, and she developped these techniques since her days as a Genin. She often spreads genjutsu by method of Body Release: Spread which are then inhaled. This is an effective method of binding opponents to Genjutsu since on dissipating the illusions opponents are soon entranced again. Mostly she uses these to force enemies to experience surreal circumstances during fights causing them to doubt their own senses. Ninjutsu Medical ninjutsu From a young age Kara trained as a medical ninja, though she showed great profficiency with chakra control, she started to grow desinterested when she started to learn about the beneficial uses of plants and herbs. Shortly after she started development of her own body release techniques based on things she learned in medical ninjutsu. Ever since she's started diving into this nature transformation she stopped studying medical ninjutsu, as such her knowledge of the discipline is somewhat limited. Nevertheless she still has some basic techniques that allow her to restore simple wounds. Water Release Water release techniques are Kara's main method of attack. It's the first chakra nature she's managed to awaken and as such she's had most training with this chakra nature. Over the years she's grown into a devastating user of water release techniques. It's development is also instrumental in the body release techniques she's specialized, and as such the precision and power of water release techniques has grown to incredible levels. It's grown to be a significantly important part of Kara's arsenal, using it for offensive purposes on it's own as well as using it to aid transmitting Lightning release and body release techniques. Lightning Release Lightning release was awakened a few years after uncovering water release. It's not Kara's strongest nature, though it's often used against strong earth release users. Another use of lightning release techniques is to use them to communicate with clones summoned through Body Release: Full Body Clone and animated by Soul Release: Primal Instinct. Body release Body release is a staple of Kara's combat abilities and she's well known for her use of the techniques. Since she's developped it and later kept it's techniques a secret currently she's the only person capable of using the techniques. Her use of this technique often involves using Body Release: Spread to attack enemies while keeping several Body Release: Full Body Clone nearby to transfer to if things go bad. This combination has been shown to be highly effective. Since mastering sage mode she's managed to augment most of these techniques through the use of natural energy and the tendency of Natural energy to turn the user to stone. It's also the most used nature transformation as Body Release: Cellular Mutation is near-constantly used to mask her alien appearance. Soul Release Ever since she swore to stop development of the Body release techniques Kara started to enhance these techniques in a different way. Using Soul Release Kara is able to imbue the bodies created through Body Release: Full Body Clone with intelligence. Further uses of this style of combat include accelerated Body Release: Cellular Mutation, by giving grown body parts some measure of autonomy. Finally she's managed to use Soul Release: Primal Instinct to direct her Body Release: Spread